A Rogue in Love
by Rogue24
Summary: Rogue meets Neo, Morpheus, and Trinty. She starts to like Neo. But she has Logan? Will she be able who to choose one of them before someone gets hurt *x-men/matrix story* *will eventually be rated R**includes Agents and X-Men death*


I must have shot a whole round at him. But yet there he stood unscratched like this happens to him everyday. I looked over my shoulder there was Logan fighting a guy in a suit. I held him of with my telekinesis.  
"Hey Darlin' I was handling him just fine."  
"Sure thing sugah but right now ah need to deal with the unbeatable one over here."  
I walked over to the man I shot at.  
"Nice moves ya got there."  
"Same thing to you" He looked over my shoulder to the man I had held off.  
"How do you do that?"  
"Oh ah'm a well,"  
"She's a mutant" Logan said coming over to me and the man.  
"A mutant"  
"Yah mutant's humans can't do any of the shit we do."  
I looked over at Logan.  
"Shut up," I turned back to look at the man again, "What is your name?"  
"Neo"  
"Neo huh? Well ah'm Rogue and that over there is Logan. We are both mutants and ah will go out on a branch and say ya are to."  
"No"  
I shook my head.  
"Denial won't get ya anywhere ya know. Not in this world."  
"This is not a world this is the Matrix."  
I laughed and so did Logan.  
"Ok buddy get your head out of the movies the Matrix ain't real."  
He shook his head it was his turn to laugh.  
"Yah well neither are mutants in my world but here you to are."  
I and Logan looked at each other.  
"Good point"  
"Sugah we need to get back to the professor grab the guy in the suit Neo ya coming with us."  
Neo started to follow us up to the mansion.  
"Wait I almost forgot. Trinity and Morpheus you can come out."  
Two people stepped out from the shadows, a black man who looked slightly over weight but well built at the same time. And, the other a woman in a leather suit. I saw how Logan looked at her.  
"Don't even think bout it sugah it won't happen."  
He nodded. //Besides you have me anyways.//  
  
"Come on all of you we need to get back to the school."  
"A school that Is where we are going?"  
I smiled at Neo.  
"Yah ya never seen a school like this one ah guarantee it."  
When we opened the doors to the school people stopped moving. The younger kids backed away seeing Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo.  
"Hey guys don't ya worry these people right here won't here ya. Ah promise ya ok?"  
They all nodded.  
"Good now all of ya head off to wherever ya were going."  
"Come on." Logan said gruffly.  
//Great just what I need. I help Neo and now Logan thinks I like him.//  
We walked to the professor's office. I swung open the door before Logan reached it. I smiled sweetly at him.  
"What ah didn't do it."  
He shook his head in amusement at the innocence in my voice. There was once a time where that innocence would have been true but not anymore. I kill for a living innocence is not in the job description.  
"Professor we have some company from, well, not around here that is all we know."  
Morpheus told us about what had happened to them and what there world was like.  
"So that world sucks."  
"You could say it that way."  
"You three must be here for a reason if not I do not see the reason you ended up in this world."  
They nodded their heads. Professor Xavier turned to me.  
"Will you show them where they will be staying?"  
"I don't know if I should."  
Neo flashed me a smile. I smiled back at him. Logan growled at both of us. //Don't worry sugah ah only love ya.//  
  
"Sure ah will take them professor."  
I led them up to there room. When they were all in their rooms I went up to me and Logan's room. He looked like he was waiting for me.  
"Waiting for me sugah?"  
"Do you like him?" He practically growled at me.  
"Neo? No he's nice, superhuman, and sweet but ah do not like him Logan."  
He shook his head.  
"This is now like the Jean, Scott, and me situation." He said slightly sadly.  
"Logan god no that isn't what this is at all. Sure ah find Neo attractive in some ways but only because they remind me of you."  
"Really"  
I nodded and kissed him.  
"Very much really Logan"  
The next morning I went down to eat before any one else did. But, of course Neo had to be down there already.  
"Morning Rogue"  
"Hello Neo"  
He looked me dead in the eyes.  
"So where do you work out in this place?"  
My eyes lit up and I smiled.  
"Come on tiger I'll show you."  
We walked passed the gym.  
"Um Rogue isn't that where we go?"  
"Nope we go to the danger room."  
We worked out in the danger room for 3 hours and I came out the winner.  
"You cheated" Neo complained.  
"I did not you just aren't fast enough to beat the machine and complete the mission."  
"Only because you held me off with your telekinesis"  
"No way Neo you never said no mutant powers."  
"But you have cooler powers then me."  
"Oh stop whining" I punched him on the arm.  
"Hey Darlin" Called a voice from behind the two of us. It was Logan I knew that he was following us I had sensed him.  
"Hey sugah how did ya sleep?"  
"Horrible I woke up and you were gone." He frowned.  
"Won't happen again sugah."  
Logan looked over my shoulder at Neo and he said to me alone.  
  
"Come on old man up to a round of combat training in the danger room?"  
"You know I am Rogue."  
I looked over at Neo.  
"Ah'll see ya later sugah."  
Logan pulled me away from Neo. But, instead of going to the danger room we went to the professor's office. I looked at Logan very confused.  
"What are we doing here Logan?"  
"We are here to talk to the professor kid."  
I stopped him using my strength and threw him into the wall.  
"Kid? What the hell did ah do to make ya mad now?"  
He shook his head and did not say anything.  
"Nope mister tell me what the hell ah did."  
"You clearly like Neo." Logan stated simply.  
"So? He is a nice person. More so then you at this moment"  
"No you are attracted to him. I can see it in your eyes Marie we will talk about this later."  
He pushed me off of him and walked into the professor's office. //Great just what ah need a possessive boyfriend and a really hot guy named Neo.// I followed Logan into the professor's office.  
"Good now that you are all here we can discuss everyone's relationship with our visitors." The professor said looking directly at me.  
  
"Why what does this have anything to do with them being here?"  
"We need to know whether we should help them."  
I shook my head now I was mad.  
"We're X-Men we are supposed to help people and if we do not help them how does that make us look to the others. The younger mutants are friends with Trinity. Some of the older students have become close with Morpheus and you are willing to mess that all up? Professor excuse me if ah do not like the idea of them being kicked out."  
I began to walk out but the professor stopped me.  
"That is not what we are suggesting Rogue."  
I turned to face him and let my angry thoughts go to him and Jean as I talked.  
"Oh really? Ya know ya are a really bad liar professor. If y'll don't like them then we can not help them? Well ah will leave with them."  
I walked out to find Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus.  
(You will regret leaving Rogue)  
//Go to hell old man//  
Logan ran up behind me.  
"Sorry darlin."  
He hit me and I blacked out. I woke up with Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus looking over me. I groaned when I moved my head.  
"Where am ah?"  
"Your in the medical lab of your school."  
I sat up.  
"What happened to me?"  
Trinity put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Logan knocked you out. You were trying to leave or something like that."  
"Oh ah remember now. Damn bastards they were going to make y'll leave so ah left and that's when Logan hit me."  
I got a really painful headache.  
"They are coming."  
"How do you know this?" Morpheus asked me.  
"Ah always get headaches when Logan is near after we get into an argument."  
I laid back down and the three sat in the corner while the other members of the X-Men walked in. Logan, of course, went right to my side.  
"You're awake. Are you ok darlin?"  
I didn't answer him.  
"Now I know you can talk I heard you talking to those people darlin."  
//Well ah ain't talking to y'll so y'll might as well go away.//  
The professor wheeled forward.  
"Rogue we have decided to let Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus stay. However we fear something very big is about to happen. We will need their help." 


End file.
